


Five

by syIvester



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, I think everyone’s finished Fallout 4 by now especially Blind Betrayal, Paladin Danse without his armor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syIvester/pseuds/syIvester
Summary: Five times she sees him vulnerable.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Five

1\. The first time she sees him without the armor on, it was a complete accident.

She had walked past his quarters, and through a sliver in the door, there he was.

He was still taller than she, but he seemed so much smaller and weaker than he looked with the power armor.

The noise of his feet echoed in the quiet, and she scampers away, off to her own bed aboard the Prydwen.

2\. In battle, the two of them watch each other’s backs. His companion, her companion. They were each other’s protector, and without each other, they would both be gone. She always watched over him, except the day she didn’t.

He had gone on a mission with someone else, a subordinate of his. For information, location, reconnaissance, whatever. But he had left without her.

They came back, bruised and beaten up so badly his power armor needed immediate repair, and his body underneath needed the time to heal.

She was first at his bedside, watching but never touching. Heartbroken as she stared, she couldn’t bring herself to sacrifice the decorum to hold his hand, or caress his shaggy face.

3\. After Maxson had stripped him of his rank and his affiliation, Haylen had helped her find him in Listening Post Bravo.

When she went in that basement and she heard the sobbing coming from the other side of the wall, her heart split in two.

Finally, she had gathered the courage to go around that wall and sit with him as he cried into her shoulder the entire night.

4\. After an exhilarating time of him being her companion and traveling many places together, their last stop was at the Hotel Rexford in Goodneighbor.

They had built a lot of trust for each other throughout their mission, more than they had ever had with their time spent in the Brotherhood, and it lead them to a dingy hotel full of people he once hated, but was now a part of.

She had turned around as he stepped out of his shield, as not to make him uncomfortable, but not before taking a quick glance. The sight of him behind her, in that tight Brotherhood jumpsuit, made her shiver. The images flashing in her mind of him over her, dominating her, playing with her, distracted her.

A rough but careful hand placed on her hip and the side of her neck told her he was thinking the same thing.

5\. They were old friends now, a weird hello-goodbye situation. They hadn’t spoken in months, but that was okay.

He still adorned his armor, which she knew covered up the parts of him nobody else but her had seen. The chiseled body perfected by the Institute, but more importantly the self-hatred and the vulnerability. Untouched by anyone else but her.

The last time they had come across each other, he was without the shield, without the barrier keeping himself trapped. He had invited her for a drink in the comfort of the area he was staying in for the week before he left once again to explore.

They sat in silence, nothing between her and him.


End file.
